


amabo te in aeternum

by WolfGangSBD



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Probably Some OOC, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some Humor, Soulmate AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, and then really really serious, didnt really think too much about the details of this au tbh, it gets really really soft, look i just wanted to write a soft fluffy drabble but it turned into a longfic, much romance, theyre still in bands tho just dont think about it too much, yukina and hina are wingwomen again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGangSBD/pseuds/WolfGangSBD
Summary: Lisa is a werecat. Sayo is a werewolf. Despite the age old argument of which species is better, the two get along surprisingly well. But when platonic love borders on romantic love, the two don’t know what to do.Enter Yukina and Hina
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	amabo te in aeternum

**Author's Note:**

> ok yall this started out as like 600 words and then snowballed into 10x more so im really really sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or if it feels rushed. also, i feel like i couldve split this into chapters but man, that is so much work so sorry if yall dont like scrolling too much. anyways, i hope yall enjoy this treat!!
> 
> also pls check the end notes for the meaning behind the title i dont wanna spoil it haha

Sayo hums mindlessly, alternating between looking at her textbook and scribbling on the sheet of paper before her. She gets lost in her work but at some point, she realizes the only sounds she hears are the ones she's making. Curiously, she looks up and finds that Lisa is not across the table from her anymore. 

"Imai-san?" Sayo calls out.

She hears a meow come from her bed. She turns to the source of noise and blinks when she sees a brown Somali cat on her pillow, rubbing against the material. When it starts purring loudly, Sayo sighs in slight exasperation.

"Imai-san, you were the one who wanted to come over to do homework." Sayo states with a frown and Lisa chirps. Despite her current form, Sayo understands what she's trying to say.

"What do you mean you want to take a break?" Sayo questions as she crosses her arms, a small frown on her face. "If you take a break, then you might lose your motivation to get back to work."

Lisa jumps off of her bed and ignores Sayo's words. Instead, she climbs up on her lap. She tilts her ears back and her green eyes dilate. She meows softly at her and proceeds to rub her head against her arm.

As much as Sayo wants to take the adorably cute cat off of her lap, she can't. Damn her love of fluffy animals.

"F-Fine." Sayo stammers with a blush as she starts to pet her. "Only for 5 minutes. Got it?"

When Lisa purrs loudly and raises one of her paws towards her palm, she smiles softly. Lisa's fur is soft and the heat she generates onto Sayo's lap is pleasantly warm. 

Although Sayo would never admit it, she loves petting her. It helps that Lisa is even more affectionate as a cat than she is as a human. Every time she paws at her in an obvious attempt to get Sayo to pet her, Sayo finds that she can't refuse.

Eventually, Lisa falls asleep, comfortably curled up on Sayo's lap. Sayo smiles softly and continues to pet her. They've long exceeded the time limit she set up, but Sayo finds that she doesn't mind. She continues her own work, sparing a glance to the purring ball of warmth on her lap every now and then.

Perhaps she'll give Lisa another 5 minutes.

* * *

Lisa hums as she checks her phone, mindlessly waiting for the cookies to be done. Every now and then, she'll look up to see if Sayo is done in the restroom.

"Weird. She usually doesn't take long." Lisa wonders as she sets down her phone. When the oven rings, she puts her gloves on. As soon as she takes out the cookies, she hears rapid footsteps coming from the general area of restroom.

Lisa laughs when she sees Sayo in her wolf form. The rather large black wolf pads up to her, tail wagging slowly, and Lisa stops laughing when she looks at her with that expectant gleam in her green eyes.

"Oho, what do we have here?" Lisa asks with a smile as she leans down and Sayo unknowingly wags her tail harder. "Did someone here hear the oven ring and come over for cookies~?"

Sayo might not be able to frown in this form, but Lisa can tell from the way her tail stops. Sayo huffs at the teasing and Lisa giggles. When Lisa deliberately waits to give her a cookie, she whines.

"Aw~, does Sayo want a cookie?" Lisa teases and Sayo flattens her ears. She tilts her head down and looks up to her, those big green eyes effectively stealing Lisa's breath. Lisa feels her heart pound at the sight—Sayo is way too cute when she gives her those puppy eyes! She already thought she was ridiculously adorable when she would (very rarely) use them on her in her human form. But this? 

"...not fair Sayo." Sayo whines impatiently again and Lisa rolls her eyes. "Okay~, okay~!" She takes the cookies off the tray and places them into a bowl. She giggles at the sight of Sayo's tail swishing back and forth quickly and moves to sit on the couch. She pats the seat next to her and Sayo jumps on, taking up half of the furniture. "Alright, here you go."

Lisa hands Sayo a cookie, and Sayo gently takes it from her hand. "You know what, Sayo?" Sayo grunts to show that she's listening. "You're really unfair when you're like this."

Sayo snorts at that and wags her tail again, knowing exactly what Lisa means. When Lisa starts scratching the top of her head, she pushes against it and closes her eyes in bliss. 

Lisa turns the TV on and the two watch, taking turns eating cookies while Lisa mindlessly pets Sayo. Eventually, Sayo rests her head on Lisa's lap, so Lisa starts to scratch her belly.

Sayo doesn't usually shift into her wolf form. She only does it when she feels comfortable enough to do so. Lisa is glad that she's one of the few people who can see her and even pet her like this.

"Good girl." Lisa mumbles and Sayo's tail wags just a little bit.

Before Lisa knows it, Sayo falls asleep on her lap. She smiles softly and continues to pet her in a rhythmic pattern. 

Lisa hopes they can hang out like this more often.

* * *

Yukina is slightly worried. Lisa hasn't texted her back, and it's been almost two hours. She's usually good with messaging back, so Yukina uses that as justification for using the spare key Lisa gave her for "emergencies".

She walks inside, mumbling an "Excuse me." even though she knows her parents aren't home. It's eerily quiet, so Yukina goes upstairs. She gently knocks on Lisa's door. When she gets no answer, not even a sound, she softly opens the door.

"Ah." Yukina murmurs at the sight before her.

Both Lisa and Sayo are in their respective forms. Sayo is up on the bed, sleeping on her side and Lisa is snuggled up in between her legs, contentedly purring. It's no surprise that Lisa is the little spoon—their size difference is huge, and if it weren't for their current position it might have taken Yukina longer to spot the tuft of brown fur clashing against black. Yukina amusedly watches the two nap together for another moment before deciding to sneak in a photo. 

"So cute." Yukina mumbles with a small smile. To think she'd catch her best friends in such an adorable position. "Hm. Lisa might want this later."

Sometimes Yukina thinks it's a bit lonely to be the only one in the band that doesn't have any powers. But every time she feels like that, the others pick up on it and they transform to their respective forms only to cuddle her to death. Yes, this includes Sayo, who is surprisingly more affectionate in her wolf form. And yes, this also includes the typically shy Rinko, who is able to muster up the courage to allow Yukina to pet her. 

Yukina giggles softly to herself as she thinks about how Roselia is an evenly balanced band. Two wolves, two cats, and one human that the four look up to. 

Yukina moves out of the room as quietly as she can, wanting to give her best friends a sense of privacy. As she walks downstairs, she starts to contemplate. 

Not a lot of people think that she's perceptive, but she is. And she knows that there's something going on between the bassist and the guitarist. Some might claim the things she's seen are just platonic cuddling and affection, but Yukina knows better. She knows what love looks and feels. The two may not share a mark, but it's obvious they're meant for each other. She clutches the area below her collarbone, thinking about a certain rival…

Yukina shakes her head. She can't think about that now. She wants to help her best friends get together because at this rate, it would take years for them to.

"I will repay you for your kindness, Lisa, Sayo. Just you wait."

* * *

"It's not like Yukina to ditch at the last second." Lisa comments as she checks her phone, double checking the message Yukina sent her. 

"Indeed." Sayo hums. She doesn't like taking public transportation because it smells terrible, so it's a good thing they decided to meet at the station.

"Well, no matter~. That just means I get to spend more time with you." Sayo blushes at the affectionate statement and Lisa giggles. "Haha, don't be embarrassed~. It's the truth."

Sayo clears her throat. "I also quite enjoy spending my time with you." She averts her eyes when Lisa awes.

True to Lisa's earlier words, Yukina isn't the type to flake. But she's been acting a bit suspicious. Even more so when she invited the two to the mall of all places.

"Hm, what to do~." Lisa wonders as she walks towards the mall with Sayo. "Do you need anything?"

"Nothing I can think of at the top of my head."

"Hm~. Wanna just grab lunch at the usual place?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two continue their walk towards the mall with Sayo's favorite fast food restaurant in mind, the one where Aya and Kanon work at. But before they make it to the entrance, two high school boys stop them.

"Woah, hey." One of them says with a disarming smile as he looks at Lisa, who has to prevent herself from flinching. "You're a cutie."

"Knock it off dude." Another one laughs as he glances at Sayo. He seems harmless enough, but the way his friend is leering at Lisa is making her feel uncomfortable. Sayo moves slightly in front of Lisa as a precaution. "But hey, you're pretty cute too. Are you free later?" 

"No." Sayo states coldly. She gives the guy staring at Lisa a hard look. "Get lost."

"No need to play hard to get, baby." The guy laughs with a smirk he thinks is charming, but in reality it looks like the lower half of his face doesn't function. Meanwhile, his friend seems to get the memo. It's evident by the way he shifts uncomfortably.

He looks at his friend. "Dude, maybe—"

"Don't worry, just let me handle—"

Sayo glares at him and he immediately shuts up. She nearly growls, "I said _get lost_."

Lisa looks at Sayo with concern. Sure, the guitarist is experienced enough to prevent herself from turning, but sometimes when a werecreature is feeling too much, it happens without warning. If these guys push it, Sayo might do something very unbecoming of a disciplinary committee member.

"Sayo." Lisa whispers as she gently clasps her hand. She feels Sayo relax slightly and squeezes it in a way she hopes is reassuring. "It's okay. Just breathe."

Sayo takes in a breath and the tension in her shoulders slowly goes away. The two guys back up, their hands up in a defensive position.

"Damn, should've just said you two were dating." says the one who was hitting on Lisa before the two walk away. "Can't believe we were barking up the wrong tree this entire time."

His friend scoffs and shoves him. "That's what I was trying to tell you, idiot."

Lisa blushes madly at the insinuation before shaking her head. She quickly forgets about them when she looks at Sayo, who's still glaring at them even though they've gotten considerably far. When she softly pulls at her hand, Sayo blinks in realization.

Lisa tries to calm her beating heart. She didn't think Sayo would be so…

"Imai-san, I apologize." Sayo says as she looks down to the ground. "I didn't consider whether or not you would want to accept their proposition."

Lisa just laughs and leans closer to her. "I would never~. Besides, I'm here with you. I'm not gonna leave you for some random, sleazy high school boy."

Sayo flushes slightly at that, but she turns towards Lisa with an apologetic look. "But still, I didn't mean to be so...possessive of you." Sayo looks off to the side, mumbling, "You are your own person. You should be able to make your own decisions."

Lisa brings a hand up to her face and Sayo looks at her with surprise. "Thanks, Sayo. I'm glad you recognize that. But I don't really mind you being," Lisa pulls her hand away and clears her throat, embarrassed with what she's about to say, "possessive of me. I think it's endearing to see you get so protective."

Lisa isn't surprised to see Sayo so territorial—she's a werewolf after all. She's usually great with handling her emotions, but sometimes someone would look at the other members of Roselia the wrong way and that part of her comes out. The only other time her possessive side comes out is when someone tries to eat one of her fries when they're at the family restaurant. Unbeknownst to both Sayo and Lisa, the bassist has been getting away with it lately.

The fact that the two boys thought they were dating completely slips out of their minds. They're lost in their own world until the sound of a beeping car breaks the moment.

Sayo coughs awkwardly and Lisa looks away.

"Shall we start walking?"

"Y-Yeah."

The two don't realize that they haven't let go of each other's hands the entire way there.

* * *

Lisa is surprised. She's shocked. She's absolutely baffled.

"What do you mean you planned that from the very start?!" Lisa asks incredulously and Yukina raises an eyebrow.

Yukina ignores her question. "So are you two dating or not?" Yukina averts Lisa's question with her own and Lisa blushes.

"W-What? No!" 

Yukina frowns in obvious disappointment. "It didn't work."

"You mean to say you're trying to set me up with Sayo?" Lisa questions, wanting to know her motive, and Yukina sighs.

"Obviously. Why else would I plan to go to the mall at around the same time the boys high school gets out only to ditch at the last second?" Yukina states dryly and Lisa groans, covering her face with her hands. She just wants to burrow underneath the couch cushions.

"But why?"

"It's clear that you like her."

Lisa shyly looks up from her hands. "...is it that obvious?"

Yukina holds back a snicker. "To the right people, it is. She may be a wolf, but she's as dense as a human when it comes to feelings." Yukina hums thoughtfully. "And here I thought you...werebeings? Werecreatures?" Yukina makes a confused face and Lisa nods, telling her that both words were correct. "Right, well I thought werebeings would be better in the romance department with your heightened senses and all."

Lisa pouts. "It doesn't work like that!" Lisa exclaims and is about to give her a lecture on the common misconceptions of werecreatures but someone knocks on the door. She squints her eyes at Yukina, who pointedly ignores her. "Who's that?"

Yukina gets up to open the door. "I may have recruited some support."

Lisa's eyes widen and Yukina makes haste. "Minato Yukina, you did not just—" Yukina opens the door. "—Hina! Hey!"

Hina all but dashes to Lisa and glomps her. "Lisachi~!"

Lisa giggles nervously as she returns the rather enthusiastic hug. She glares at Yukina, who is giving her a triumphant look.

"Yukina-chan said you needed help!" Hina explains as she lets go of Lisa. "Something about onee-chan?"

"Uh, yeah." Lisa says nervously and Hina's eyes widen at her reaction, quickly putting the pieces together.

"Oh my god oh my god!" Hina turns to Yukina, who nods her head in confirmation. She turns back to Lisa with that shit-eating grin present on her face. "You like onee-chan!"

"W-What?!"

"Oh my god is this why onee-chan gets all muguu whenever I hang out with you?"

Links blinks in surprise. "She does?"

Hina laughs and sits down on the couch. "She always does. Lisachi is pretty high on onee-chan's list ya know. Probably even higher than fries!"

"Damn it Hina, that's pretty much a declaration of love." Yukina grumbles, but Lisa is too in shock to hear her.

"Really?" Lisa asks bashfully and Hina nods excitedly. However, she did hear Yukina's earlier statement and does her best to do some damage control.

"Yeah, yeah! She's super protective of Roselia." Hina continues and tries not to flinch when Lisa's hopeful eyes dim a little. Yukina _did_ say they were there to give them a small push. "Kinda like how mad she gets when she sees someone look at Rinko-chan," Hina shudders, "or Ako-chan the wrong way."

Lisa sighs sadly and the other two perk up. "What if she isn't my soulmate? I still haven't gotten my mark yet, and I don't think Sayo has either."

A mark is a symbol that can appear anywhere in the body. Soulmates will have the same mark in the same place. Sometimes, there can be multiple marks, but that isn't indicative of anything—a person with three marks doesn't love their soulmate any more than a person with one. A mark can also appear at any time. Some get it when they're young, others get it later on in their life. 

Hina tilts her head curiously, wondering if Lisa is the type of person to be dense. "Eh? It's so obvious you two are soulmates. Whenever the two of you are together you look so boppin'!"

Lisa blushes at that, but she still looks unsure. "Do you really think that?"

Yukina steps in with a determined gaze."I know the two of you are soulmates, Lisa. Don't doubt yourself."

Lisa swallows the lump in her throat when the two look at her with an indecipherable gleam in their eyes. 

She has a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Onee-chan, I'm back~!"

Sayo stands up from the couch with a frown. She crosses her arms and gives Hina a stern look. Hina moves closer to her, smiling sheepishly as she scratches the back of her head.

"Where were you? Why did you leave all of a sudden?" Sayo recognizes a familiar smell and her frown deepens. "Were you with Imai-san and Minato-san?"

Hina laughs as she throws an arm around her sister. "Yep!"

Sayo shrugs her arm off and Hina pouts. "What were you doing there?"

"Eh~. We were just talking about something." Hina answers vaguely and Sayo scowls. "You're looking all muguu again onee-chan. Does onee-chan not want me hanging out with Lisachi?"

Sayo flinches visibly and averts her eyes. "No. You're free to do what you want." She sits back down on the couch and hopes that Hina doesn't notice anything. But alas, nothing escapes Hina's perception.

"Oho~! Is it possible~," Hina drags out as she sits on the couch next to her sister, leaning closer with that shit-eating grin of hers, "that onee-chan has a wittle, wittle cwush on—"

Sayo grabs a cushion and lightly hits Hina with it. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Hina laughs boisterously. "It's fine~. I mean, I've got a crush on Aya-chan but she's so~ dense. I dunno if we're soulmates, but I do know everything feels so boppin' with her!" Sayo looks at her in shock and Hina stops laughing. "Wait, did you seriously not notice onee-chan?"

Sayo blushes and grumbles a soft "No."

Hina cackles loudly and Sayo groans in exasperation. "Oh my god onee-chan you're as dense as a brick wall!"

Sayo sighs and pushes Hina away, which prompts the younger sister to stop laughing. She almost forgot she has a job to do.

"Well, what's onee-chan gonna do about it?" Hina asks as casually as she can and Sayo frowns.

"Nothing. She might not even be my soulmate."

"Eh? I don't think so."

Sayo spares a glance at her sister, who looks at her with an unusually determined face. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't think I've seen Lisachi be so boppin' when she's with anyone else but you! It's super obvious that the two of you have a lot of chemistry, so I'm sure she's your soulmate." Hina exclaims. "And onee-chan is super cool and dashing! I bet onee-chan can sweep Lisachi off her feet easily!"

Sayo blushes at the compliment but sighs sadly again. The reaction causes Hina to look at her sister with concern.

"What's up onee-chan?" Hina asks gently.

"It's just," Sayo starts before looking off into the distance like some dumb, lovesick fool in a music video, "I always thought Imai-san is with Minato-san. You may think that Imai-san is my soulmate, but I disagree."

Hina looks at Sayo with a deadpan gaze. Seriously? She knew her sister was dense but god damn, not this dense.

"Onee-chan." Hina starts seriously, causing Sayo to look at her out of curiosity, "You do know that Yukina-chan has a thing for Ran-chan, right?"

Sayo's eyes widen. "...what?"

"Do you seriously not notice the crazy sexual tension every time they're near each other? It's suffocating!" Hina exclaims incredulously. 

It's hard not to notice because of Moca's inability to keep things to herself. Thus, there's a bet running around within their social circle on when they would get together, and Hina has her money on it happening next month.

Hina is about to mention it to Sayo, but then she remembers that there's also a bet on when Sayo and Lisa are getting together. And since Hina's getting involved, she's automatically out and won't be able to take any of the spoils. She would feel sad about losing the chance to get easy money, but she's more concerned about her sister's happiness.

Meanwhile, Sayo's mouth opens and closes in disbelief. She thought Yukina and Ran hated each other. Didn't they glare at each other every time they see each other? Was Sayo really just misreading the mood? The expression on Hina's face confirms her obliviousness.

"I admit I did not notice that." Sayo reluctantly confesses, but Hina waves the topic off.

"That's fine~, that's fine~! This just means the door is open for onee-chan!"

Sayo shrinks into the couch. If she was in her wolf form, her tail would be in between her legs.

"...how do I even go about confessing?"

Hina's eyes shimmer in a way that makes Sayo dread what's coming.

"Just leave it to me, onee-chan!"

Sayo bites back another sigh as she listens to Hina excitedly ramble. She takes out her reference notebook when Hina starts saying weird phrases she can't understand. As she matches the words Hina's saying to the ones in her notebook, she inwardly groans.

She's got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Imai-san, welcome."

"Thanks for inviting me, Sayo~."

Lisa walks inside the house and gets herself settled. As soon as she finishes, she looks around. She sends Sayo a curious gaze. "Is Hina not here?"

Sayo holds back an exasperated sigh. "She's actually—"

"I'm off on my date with Aya-chan~!" Hina interrupts as she bolts down the stairs. When she sees Lisa, she plays dumb and acts surprised. "Heya Lisachi!"

Sayo clears her throat. She's nervous enough already—prolonging what she has to say to Lisa will make her feel even more uncomfortable. The sisters discreetly share a look and Hina immediately understands.

"Anyways, I gotta blast. We're gonna watch a boppin' movie!" Hina explains quickly, sneaking a knowing look to Lisa before leaving, "Have fun you two~!"

"You as well."

"You too~!"

When Hina leaves, it's silent. It's obvious the two have noticed a change in their relationship, and they're both unsure of what step to take next. But then Hina's advice echoes in the back of Sayo's mind, so she makes the first move.

"I apologize for inviting you at the last minute." Sayo says. After an entire week of debating, she finally assembled the courage to invite Lisa over. Hina recommended that she talk to her when their parents would be out for the night because they would have the privacy to "discuss their feelings", but the small smirk on her face implied something else. Something that Sayo doesn't want to think about or else she would be rendered to a blushing mess.

Lisa shakes her head, shooting her that kind smile she fell in love with. "It's fine. I," Lisa blushes lightly but manages to finish her sentence, "enjoy spending time with you."

It's something Lisa often says in the past, but after finding out what her feelings truly are, it's almost embarrassing to say now. 

Sayo responds with a warm smile, "I'm sure you know by now that I feel the same, Imai-san."

Lisa feels her heart flutter. If Sayo knew the effect she has on her, how she has her wrapped around that beautiful finger of hers, she's sure the guitarist would tease her mercilessly. She may deny it, but she's a lot more similar to her sister than she claims.

"Do you want anything to drink, or perhaps a snack to eat?" Sayo asks politely and Lisa hums thoughtfully. "I did bake some cookies yesterday."

Lisa's eyes light up. "I'll take some cookies!" She goes to sit on the couch, half tempted to transform in order to fully appreciate how soft it is. "I'm so glad you got into baking. It's nice to have someone to talk to about." Lisa admits with a giggle. "Ah, water is fine too!"

"It really is." Sayo agrees as she prepares a bowl of cookies and two glasses of water.

"Do you mind if I turn on the TV?" Lisa calls out. "Aya said Pastel*Palettes has a segment later tonight."

"Is that so? I don't mind." Sayo responds as she sits down next to Lisa. The distance between them seems to have gotten closer compared to when they first met, but the two don't notice.

"So~, you said you wanted to talk about something?" Lisa brings up as she munches on a cookie and Sayo freezes, making the bassist look at her with concern. "Sayo? You okay?"

Sayo clears her throat. She's about to confess and look weird in front of Lisa and ruin their relationship and she's probably not even her soulmate so everything might be—

Hina's vigorous disagreement lingering at the outskirts of her mind snaps her back into reality. Her sister seemed convinced that everything would go well, so Sayo feels like she should be more confident in herself. Besides, if Hina can ask her crush out without even knowing if she was her soulmate, then so can Sayo. 

But then Sayo remembers that Hina is the more outgoing, carefree twin. Sayo frowns, thinking that her sister probably took all the extroverted genes in the womb and left her with the introverted ones.

"Sayo?" Lisa questions delicately and Sayo blinks.

Sayo clears her throat and averts her eyes. She mentally berates herself for spacing out in front of Lisa. "I apologize. I was just thinking about something."

Lisa pouts and gently turns Sayo's face towards her. She brings her hands up to her brows, trying to undo the seemingly permanent crease. "You're looking scary again."

When she pulls away, Sayo deflates a little and Lisa can't believe her eyes. Is Sayo...pouting? It's something that happens very rarely but still. 

"Do I really look scary?" Sayo asks, giving Lisa the most adorable puppy eyes she's ever seen (even more than the time she was a wolf), and Lisa inwardly bashes her head against an imaginary wall.

She. Is. Too. Damn. Cute!

"K-Kinda?" When Sayo shifts her puppy eyes into maximum overdrive, Lisa blushes so much that you can probably cook an egg on her face. "W-Well, I mean, I thought you weren't that scary once I got to know you, s-so, um, yeah."

Sayo seems satisfied with the answer and turns off the puppy eyes. She chuckles when Lisa sighs in relief.

"Hey~. You don't get to laugh at me." Lisa grumbles as she playfully hits Sayo's arm.

"I can't help it." Sayo admits honestly. The guitarist doesn't know it, but there's so much warmth and affection in her gaze that Lisa is mesmerized. "I think you're quite adorable when you get embarrassed like that."

Lisa feels heat rush into her face and she knows that she's blushing even more than before. "I can't do this anymore!" Lisa exclaims abruptly and she pulls Sayo into a bone-crushing hug. "Damn it, it's unfair how you're being too damn cute!"

Sayo freezes at the contact and flushes at her words. "I-Imai-san?!"

Lisa takes in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She enjoys how comforting Sayo's scent is and focuses on that. 

"You can't just say things like that." Lisa mumbles softly. She's sure Sayo can feel the erratic beat of her heart. "You'll make me think…"

Sayo relaxes and leans into her touch. She hugs her back and loves the way Lisa fits against her body. 

Sayo knows about the gradual change in their relationship, how close she has gotten with Lisa and how comfortable they both seemed to be with it. This change scared her, especially when she realized how she truly feels for Lisa despite not having a mark. But with Hina and Yukina's support, she knows she must talk to Lisa about it head on. She knows that she must confess, and Lisa's unusually shy behavior after such an outburst is less of a sign but more of a signal. A signal for her to give her a little push.

"Think of what?" Sayo softly asks. She feels Lisa shift so that the bassist can hide her face in the crook of her neck. She can tell Lisa is still blushing based off of how warm her neck is and tries to ease her nerves by hugging her tighter.

"You'll make me think that you love me back." Lisa whispers so softly Sayo could've missed it. 

But she doesn't.

"Imai-san," Sayo breathes, feeling as if a weight has lifted off of her shoulder, "Imai-san, please look at me." When Lisa whimpers a refusal, Sayo gently breaks away from her. She moves her hands to caress Lisa's face and leans closer.

"Imai-san, you are right in thinking so." Sayo mumbles and Lisa is starstruck at the earnest, unbearably soft expression she wears. "I do not know when these feelings have started, but I do know that I do not want them to fade away. My mark still hasn't shown up, but at this point I don't care. _Nothing_ feels better than this—nothing feels better than the moments I spend with you."

Lisa's lower lip wobbles, making Sayo slightly worried. But then Lisa closes her eyes and softly presses her lips against hers. Sayo blissfully returns the kiss, pressing her body closer to the point she can't tell where she begins and Lisa ends.

When they break apart to breathe, Lisa groans and retreats into the crevice of Sayo's neck. Sayo chuckles again and Lisa thinks the reverberations of her laughter is one of the most comforting things she's ever felt. Sayo wraps an arm around Lisa's shoulder, and Lisa shifts so she can be in a more comfortable position in order to be able to watch the TV.

"Hey Sayo." Lisa speaks up after a moment of silence and Sayo hums. "I love you."

Sayo moves to kiss the top of her head. "I love you too."

There's a moment of silence again, but Sayo can tell that Lisa is still uneasy. "So...are we dating?"

Sayo leans away from Lisa only to give her a quick peck on the lips. As she pulls away, she murmurs, "Does that answer your question?"

"Maybe I need to be convinced a bit more." Lisa mumbles with a sly smile as she leans in, and Sayo is all too happy to oblige.

The two spend what seems like hours locking lips, ignoring how hot the air seems to be. Their clothes are definitely ruffled by now and somehow, in the midst of all the passion, Lisa finds herself on Sayo's lap. She breathes in sharply when the guitarist starts kissing on her neck and mewls when the latter sucks particularly hard. She wants more, and it seems like Sayo feels the same given the tight grip she has on her hips.

The Pastel*Palettes segment they wanted to watch is already halfway done and the cookies aren't even close to being finished, but neither notice. What they do notice is the door slamming open.

"Onee-chan~, I'm ba—" Hina exclaims loudly before coughing and covering her nose. "Oh my god it smells in here!"

Indeed, it smells very much like arousal in the living room. Lisa instantly gets off of Sayo's lap and Sayo is blushing furiously, somewhat ashamed of herself for getting lost in her feelings in a semi-public area. But she's glad Hina interrupted. She doesn't want to rush their relationship.

"Sorry." Sayo grumbles with embarrassment as she quickly gets up and opens the window. "We, ah, got carried away."

Sayo and Lisa awkwardly look at some random inanimate objects and Hina l snickers. "No need to apologize, onee-chan~. I'll just go and crash at Aya-chan's place! Lemme get my things and I'll be right out~."

"Wait, Hina—"

It's too late. Her sister is gone and presumably packing her things. Sayo turns to Lisa, who is smiling nervously.

"So, I guess this means I can, um, stay over?" Lisa asks and Sayo gulps. If it's just her and Lisa in the house, she's not sure if she can control herself.

"All done~!" Hina shouts as she runs down the stairs. She winks at her sister. "Have fun you two~! Sorry for cockblocking earlier!"

And just like that, Hina is gone and all is quiet. Sayo takes her earlier position on the couch. She decides to forgo whatever shyness she has and follows her instincts, wrapping an arm around Lisa, who leans into her touch.

"So, um, about earlier…" Lisa starts as she turns to her side. "I actually really wanted you to...um…"

Sayo thinks she knows what she's going to say, but she's not completely sure. So she turns to her side as well, and the arm on Lisa's shoulder falls in order to gently clasp her hand.

"What did you want me to do?" Sayo questions softly and Lisa gulps when she sees how heated the expression is on her girlfriend's face.

"W-Well, it's just that...I've never felt like this for anyone else in my life. I know it sounds naive since we're both unmarked, but everything feels so _right_ with you." Lisa confesses. "I love you so much, Sayo. I can't explain it any other way." Lisa takes in a deep breath and forces herself to maintain eye contact. "If you were to take me right now, I would let you."

Sayo's face morphs from a light pink to a raging red. She doesn't want to rush anything, mainly because she doesn't want to overstep any boundaries. But when Lisa looks at her like that, with so much love and lust, Sayo finds that her self control is quickly dipassitating. 

"Do you feel the same?" Lisa meekly questions when Sayo doesn't answer her.

"I'm sure you know what my answer is." Sayo responds softly as she brings Lisa's hand to her heart. "I love you, Imai-san. If you feel ready to move on to the next step, I will gladly oblige. Just know that there is no one else in the entire world I would do this with."

Lisa tears up, so Sayo leans in to kiss her chastely in an effort to comfort her girlfriend. But as soon as she pulls away, she feels something warm on her right hand. Blinking in surprise, Sayo looks down and sees the area below her thumb glow. Within moments, the light disappears, revealing a simple, lavender blue rose mark below her thumb. She looks up abruptly to see Lisa in the same exact state.

"Imai-san?" Sayo whispers in shock, immediately noting the same mark under Lisa's right thumb. "You truly are my…"

Lisa meets Sayo's gaze and glances down to see the same mark on Sayo's hand. She smiles so bright that Sayo is blinded by her beauty.

"They were right!" Lisa exclaims as she laughs happily. She tackles Sayo on the couch and hugs her tight. "I'm so glad they were right." Lisa lifts herself up a bit and feels her entire being become overflooded with warmth when Sayo's face morphs into the epitome of affection.

"Sayo." Lisa touches her forehead with Sayo's. "You are the only one I love, forever and always." Lisa kisses her again and Sayo relishes in the moment. It's just her and the love of her life.

"You are the only one who holds my heart and soul." Sayo mumbles against her lips, smiling when Lisa giggles.

As soon as their words are spoken, they feel another warm sensation, but this time on the inner wrist of their right arm. They break apart with wide eyes.

 _"You are the only one who holds my heart and soul."_ Lisa reads quietly, noting the teal glow around the words.

 _"You are the only one I love, forever and always."_ Sayo mumbles, and her heart warms at seeing the red glow surrounding each letter.

The two look at each other and smile in pure joy. The fates blessed them with two marks, each with its own significance. The first is a symbol of how they met, and the second are the honest feelings, originating from the depths of their souls, they were finally able to express to each other.

The nights may get colder and the days may get longer, but at long last they have each other in the truest form possible. They have the rest of their lives to love each other, but that won't stop them from taking it at their own pace. 

So when Lisa looks at Sayo with pure desire in her eyes, she gets up and leads her soulmate into her room. And for the rest of the night, the string members of Roselia confirm their love over and over until the sun rises.

* * *

"So." Yukina takes a sip of her coffee. "I assume that...thing on your neck means the two of you are together now?"

Lisa's eyes widen and she slaps a hand to her neck. She completely forgot about the damage Sayo did to her neck.

"You do realize that's pointless." Yukina states with slight amusement. "You have more. A lot more."

"Are you serious?!" Lisa exclaims as she takes out a small mirror from her bag. Her mouth opens in horror when she sees just how many hickies Sayo left on her skin. "Oh my god. I walked all the way here from my place too!"

Tsugumi clears her throat and Lisa jumps in her seat. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to say that, um, I didn't realize until you took off your coat." Lisa sighs in relief and Tsugumi sends her a kind smile. "So, you and Sayo-san?"

Lisa blushes, giggling bashfully. "Ah, how did you know~?"

"Everyone knows~." A voice pops out from the booth in front of Lisa and Yukina. Moca's head pops into view. "Heya~. You smell awful like Sayo-san~. Did something juicy happen~?" Lisa groans at the sight of Moca's wolffish grin.

"How are you a lion? You act more like a wolf to me." Lisa complains with a pout. She's not ready to deal with Moca's teasing just yet. After all Sayo did last night, she's surprised she even has the energy to talk to Yukina right now. 

Moca snickers. "I'm the lion that acts like a wolf, and Ran's the wolf that acts like a cat. It is how it is~."

Yukina jolts lightly at the mention of Ran. But she mentally shakes herself—she's not here to talk about that. She's here for an update from Lisa and to discuss the peculiar symbol on her hand.

"Lisa, that rose on your hand." Yukina brings up and all eyes are on Lisa's right hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

Lisa's smile is so wide and full of happiness that Yukina feels her own heart warm. "Yeah, I've been marked."

Tsugumi gasps. She makes eye contact with Lisa and asks, "So, are you and Sayo soulmates?" Lisa nods and she jumps gleefully. "Oh my gosh! That's so cute!"

"And Moca-chan wins another bet~." Moca comments as she starts texting on her phone. "Psh. Tomoe and Kasumi thought the two of you would get together next month. They're such dummies~."

Tsugumi turns to Moca and lightly slaps the top of her head. "Moca! What did I say about betting?"

Moca pouts. "Not to." She gives Tsugumi her best puppy eyes. "Moca-chan swears she is super sorry~."

Tsugumi flushes at that and averts her eyes. "I'll let it slide this time."

"But to think Lisa-san would tame the big bad wolf~." Moca drawls teasingly. "Sayo-san sure gets scary sometimes~."

"Moca! Let's tone down the teasing please?" Tsugumi interjects again with a firm look and Moca falters. She turns to Lisa and smiles widely. "Lisa-senpai found her soulmate and she's happy. This calls for a celebration!"

Lisa sends Tsugumi a grateful look—she's the only one who can reign in Moca's antics. "You don't have to~. I'm just happy that we're together now." She sighs happily, bringing her right hand up to her cheek. "Sayo's just so _wonderful_."

Yukina manages to hold back a gag. It's getting too cheesy for her tastes here. She just wanted to see if her two best friends got together, but she should've known things would go south when she saw just how many other marks Sayo left on her.

But then Yukina notices something else.

"You are the only one who holds my heart and soul?" Yukina wonders to herself as she reads the sentence aloud. Lisa snaps out of her daydream, her face painted a beautiful crimson. "Lisa, what is that?"

"Is that another mark?" Tsugumi questions with an excited look. "It's glowing too! In Sayo-san's color!"

"Oho~, reminds me of Hii-chan. That romantic's got three marks~." Moca comments with a hand on her chin.

"Y-Yeah. Sayo said that to me after we got together." Lisa reveals with an embarrassed smile. She leans back into the booth and sighs dreamily. "Sayo is _so_ amazing."

"And ridiculously cheesy." Yukina mumbles, but they still hear her. "What? I'm not wrong."

"That's true~. Not as cheesy as Ran though~." Moca discloses with a shit-eating grin. "She once wrote in her cute little notebook that a certain lone songstre—"

Tsugumi immediately claps her hand over Moca's mouth. "W-What Moca-chan wanted to say was something about being lonely back when Ran wasn't in the same class with us!" She takes her hand off and gives Moca a pointed look. "Right?"

Moca gulps. "Yeah~. Tsugu's being Tsugurific like always~."

The excuse flies over Yukina's head, but not Lisa's. She squints at her best friend, but decides to bring it up later when they're alone and in a more comfortable setting.

"Wanna give some details about last night? Seems like it got really spicy~." Moca brings up and puts her hands up when Tsugumi glares at her. "Sorry~, sorry~. Couldn't resist."

"Definitely not." Lisa responds with a blush. She adds as an afterthought, "Maybe over work, but there's too many people here."

Moca curves her fingers to resemble that of a gun and pretends to shoot her. "Don't hold back~."

"Well I'm glad the two of you are together." Yukina comments as she sends Lisa a small, soft smile. 

"Thanks Yukina. I'm happy you're always here to support me."

"Please, Lisa. I should say that to you."

Tsugumi suddenly blinks, realizing that she's supposed to be working. "Sorry to interrupt, but do the two of you want anything else while I'm here?" Tsugumi asks politely and the two shake their heads. 

"Can we get the check? We still have rehearsal in two hours." Yukina requests and Tsugumi nods.

"Okay! I'll bring the check over soon." She leaves and pokes Moca's cheek lightly. "Leave them alone. No more teasing."

"Roger~, roger~."

Lisa sips her drink and is about to ask Yukina about their current practice schedule, but it seems like Yukina wants to talk to her about something else.

"Lisa."

Lisa blinks in surprise. "What's up?"

"While I am glad that the two of you are together, I want to make sure that your relationship doesn't get in the way of rehearsal."

Lisa sweatdrops at that. "Of course not." When Yukina raises an eyebrow, Lisa blushes. Yukina knows how Lisa and Sayo are, and while Sayo is very particular about schoolwork and rehearsals, she is prone to...lose focus when it comes to Lisa. "It won't. Honest."

Yukina sips her absurdly sweet coffee again. "Good. Now, shall we discuss some other matters at hand while we wait for the check?"

"Of course! What did you have in mind?"

As the two talk, Lisa unknowingly brushes her wrist, touching the mark every now and then. Even though Lisa is with Yukina, she feels as if Sayo is there with her. Her heart is at ease at the feeling of being connected in the mind, body, and soul with Sayo, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Roselia will definitely come across more obstacles, both within the band and within their own personal lives. But Lisa knows that they will be able to overcome anything. With her soulmate and her second family by her side, she knows she has the strength to move forward and support them in any way she can.

Lisa has a dream later that night. She finds herself at a wedding with an overjoyed Yukina by her side. As Yukina leads her down the aisle, she glances down at her right arm and sees both marks shining brightly. When she lifts her head up, she sees Sayo, who's looking at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world. And as they give each other their wedding rings, she is able to catch the phrase engraved on it.

_"Amabo te in aeternum."_

**Author's Note:**

> "amabo te in aeternum" - "i will love you forever" roughly in latin
> 
> i hope yall enjoyed this as much as i did writing it. ive always like the whole werewolf vampire supernatural au as well as the soulmates au thing but i never really wrote one myself. so i decided to try and write it and tbh its different from what i usually write. its a good experience, and this may or may not turn into another series (again)
> 
> college au will probably uploaded soon. i just want to write a couple of chapters so i can update periodically instead of 2 chapters every 4 months haha. i still also need to write that dtf fic but, ah, dont expect too much yall know im unsure when it comes to my nsfw works. i also have one last idea for that series, so ill prob mark it complete (when i upload that fic) until i get another idea.
> 
> like always, comments and kudos are much appreciated! as well as constructive criticism bc half the time i feel like my writing gets rushed at the end lol
> 
> (if you guys want the smut im telling yall now that i have no idea how to go about it bc half the time, in werewolf AUs theres an interesting extra appendage and some interesting shit happening and idk if im ready to write that. i technically did something similar for a friend back when i wrote for the ll fandom but boy, i need to be on something if i wanna write something like that again. kudos to all the writers out there who can write spicy shit like that)


End file.
